La princesa independiente
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Peach está harta de que piensen que no es nada más que una dama en apuros. Cuando el malvado Bowser secuestra a Mario y Luigi llegará el momento para la princesa de demostrarlo.


_Este es mi nuevo Fanfic, es la primera vez que me animo a escribir sobre esta legendaria saga de videojuegos. Espero que les guste. Es un one-shoot, así que no habrá más capítulos._

 _Destacar que todos los personajes le pertenecen a Nintendo._

* * *

Era un ajetreado día en el Reino Champiñón. Sus habitantes, que tenían la singularidad de tener forma de champiñones, se movían de un lado a otro de palacio realizando sus diferentes funciones mientras sus voces se mezclaban en un caos.

"Ya he terminado de limpiar la armadura"

"¡Se nos han acabado los rollos de pergamino! ¡Trae más!"

"¡Imposible! Ya me han pedido que ayude a servir el aperitivo"

Todos estaban muy ocupados, pero aquella reunión era muy importante.

En sus aposentos, se encontraba la Princesa Peach. Peach era una joven humana de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules. Ella también se estaba preparando para aquella reunión.

"¿Crees que estoy suficientemente maquillada?" le preguntaba la princesa a Toad Todstool, su sirviente más leal, un champiñón amable y servicial.

"Está perfecta, princesa" le respondió él.

Peach sonrió, pero era una sonrisa algo forzada. En realidad ella prefería no ir a aquella reunión, y dedicarse a algo que le gustase de verdad, como por ejemplo jugar al tenis o relajarse a la luz del sol; pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, como princesa que era tenía sus obligaciones y debía cumplirlas, sin importar lo tediosas que estas fuesen.

"Esperemos que los koopas no estropeen esta reunión también" comentó el sirviente champiñón.

Los koopas eran unas tortugas antropomórficas que siempre estaban molestando a los habitantes del Reino Champiñón, hasta que llegaron dos héroes: Mario y Luigi. Eso provocó la ira de su rey Bowser, el cual era mucho más grande que el resto de su especie (ya que tenía parte de dragón) y como represalia había secuestrado a Peach en más de una ocasión; pero Mario y Luigi fueron capaces de frustrar sus planes.

Mario y Luigi… ellos junto con el valiente Yoshi eran los héroes más admirados y respetados del reino, todo el mundo los quería… y ellos nunca habían pedido nada a cambio de su heroísmo. La princesa sabía que ellos eran súbditos leales y que podía contar con ellos, el problema era que le molestaba el hecho de que la consideraran dependiente de ellos; es decir, la habían tenido que rescatar más de una vez, pero es que en ninguna había podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

La Princesa se dirigió a la Sala de Reuniones. Su invitada, la princesa Daisy ya se encontraba allí. Daisy era la princesa del reino vecino; ambas se conocían desde pequeñas, cuando ninguna de los dos regía aún ningún reino, en las reuniones que celebraban sus padres ellas siempre se veían, y se dedicaban a corretear por palacio con total despreocupación.

"Si al menos pudiera volver a aquellos días" pensó para sí Peach.

Pero aquello era imposible, debía ser realista.

Ambas princesas estuvieron discutiendo importantes leyes sobre el comercio entre sus respectivos reinos. Lo cierto es que fue una reunión muy tranquila, no hubo ningún sobresalto ni ninguna emergencia; todo fue de perlas. Cuando la reunión terminó, Daisy se despidió de Peach y se apresuró a subir a su carruaje para volver a su reino.

"Ha ido bien la reunión" comentaba Toad Todstool poco después "No la ha fastidiado ningún ataque de Bowser.

"Sí, lo cierto es que todo nos ha salido perfecto" asintió la princesa "Ahora dile al resto de palacio que empiece a preparar la merienda y el comedor, son casi las cinco"

"¡Sí, Alteza!"

Era muy común que, todos los días a las cinco de la tarde se pasaran Mario, Luigi y Yoshi por palacio con motivo de merendar. Aunque los tres comían mucho, se notaba que al servicio no le importaba nada cocinar para ellos, pues les debían mucha gratitud al salvar tantas veces a Peach.

De nuevo la princesa comenzó a sentirse mal consigo misma. Ella también podía ser fuerte si se lo propusiese: ella había demostrado una gran fuerza, como la vez que jugando al tenis rompió la raqueta de Toad con su saque; o la vez que enojada con Luigi por haber entrado en su alcoba sin llamar le tiró un zapato con tanta ira que le hizo perder el conocimiento durante un rato… si era capaz de aquello… ¿Por qué todos la veían como alguien muy débil e incapaz de valerse por sí misma? Peach encontró la respuesta en aquella merienda.

Luigi, Mario y Yoshi, como era habitual en ellos, comían y comían, casi sin enterarse de qué, como si lo único que les preocupase fuera llenarse la tripa.

Peach iba a comer algo de su plato cuando oyó que Toad le susurraba:

"Ese tenedor no es de ese plato, Alteza"

Peach se molestó, ya era mayorcita, y sabía comer sola perfectamente.

"Ya lo sé" respondió con algo de fastidio en la voz.

Peach estaba terminando su plato, cuando llegó uno de sus súbditos y, sin que le hubiesen dado orden alguna trajo consigo un cojín.

"He pensado que a su Alteza Real le apetecía uno para sentirse más cómoda"

"No lo necesito, gracias"

"¿Está segura, Alteza?"

"Sí, lo estoy"

La princesa se puso a pensar por qué los siervos hacían todo aquello. ¿Acaso no sería que inconscientemente a lo largo de los años ella se había acostumbrado a una vida lujosa y, por ello los demás la veían como alguien de porcelana? Sí, era lo más probable; pero ella no quería que todos la vieran así. Tenía que hacer algo o, de lo contrario seguirían viéndola como una frágil flor que puede quebrarse si el viento sopla fuerte.

Una vez terminaron de comer, Mario, Luigi y Yoshi se despidieron de la princesa y salieron a patrullar el Reino Champiñón una vez más mientras los habitantes del reino los aplaudían y vitoreaban como los héroes que eran, y Peach no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia.

Una gran sorpresa esperaba a Peach al día siguiente. Yoshi se presentó solo en el palacio algo inusual, pues nunca se separaba del dúo de hermanos, y no solo eso, sino que el pobre animal estaba magullado y malherido.

"¡Yoshi!" exclamó Toad al verlo de aquel modo "¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde están Mario y Luigi?"

"Bowser…" fue lo único que pudo contestar el animal antes de caer al suelo sin sentido.

Rápidamente los presentes, entre los que se encontraba la princesa, comprendieron lo que ocurría: El malvado Bowser había pillado por sorpresa a los dos hermanos y, de algún modo los había atacado, tal vez les hubiese secuestrado, o les hubiese lastimado como a Yoshi o… no, no querían ni pensar qué cosas terribles podría haberles hecho el terrible rey de los koopas.

Los habitantes del Reino Champiñón comenzaron a angustiarse cuando se enteraron del terrible suceso.

"¿¡Quién defenderá ahora el reino?!" preguntaban con una gran angustia.

Peach también estaba preocupada. Mario y Luigi eran viejos amigos, y ella no quería que les pasara nada malo, además ella sabía lo terrible que era estar en manos de Bowser, el cual era egoísta, mezquino y encima apestaba a azufre… y, de pronto algo se pasó por su mente; quizá ella podría devolverles el favor. Quizá fuera el turno de ella de ser la heroína de la historia y salvar a sus amigos. La princesa sabía perfectamente que los sirvientes del castillo jamás dejarían que se fuera; no solo porque la consideraran débil, sino también porque no querían que su princesa se ausentara, así que lo mejor era irse sin decir nada, bueno a nadie no, pues Toad Todstool tenía toda su confianza y, quería que la acompañase. Ambos salieron a hurtadillas del castillo.

"Esto es una locura, Alteza"

"Fuera de palacio quiero que me llames Peach, ¿Lo has entendido?"

"Como quiera, señorita Peach"

"Mucho mejor"

Ya fuera de palacio, Peach y Toad anduvieron por una zona verdosa. Lo cierto era que la ropa que la princesa llevaba no era la más indicada para andar, y ella se lamentaba por no haber escogido una ropa más ligera para haberse fugado.

"Ya es tarde para remediarlo" pensó.

Al seguir caminando, encontraron una desagradable sorpresa. Los goombas estaban delante. Aquellos champiñones no eran como los simpáticos ayudantes del reino; ellos habían decidido seguir al malvado Bowser, y a cambio este les había dado un poco de su poder, y por eso se habían vuelto feos y malos.

Al ver a Peach corrieron a atacarla. Toad se puso delante para defenderla, pero uno de los champiñones le dio un golpe y lo apartó. La princesa trató de defenderse dándoles patadas, pero era evidente que aún no estaba preparada para pelear. Uno de ellos arrancó con sus dientes parte de la parte de abajo del vestido de Peach, haciéndola gritar de miedo. No tenía otro remedio que huir si no quería salir mal parada, así que agarró a Toad y salió corriendo. Los champiñones la persiguieron, pero ella rápidamente se escondió hasta que ellos pasaron. Desde luego iba a ser más difícil rescatar a Mario y Luigi de lo que ella había pensado.

"Deberíamos volver a palacio" sugirió Toad poco después "Es peligroso, y estoy seguro de que el ejército…"

"El ejército saldría perdiendo si se enfrentara a los koopas y tú lo sabes. Si hemos podido resistir durante tanto tiempo ha sido gracias a Mario y a Luigi"

"Pero ellos no están ahora"

"¡Por eso debemos salvarlos, Toad!"

Ambos estaban cansados, así que encendieron un pequeño fuego y se sentaron cerca. Mientras miraba fijamente la llama, Peach se preguntó que sería de ella si al final lograba su objetivo de rescatar a los dos hermanos fontaneros; lo más probable es que tuviera que volver a palacio y ya nunca más dispusiera de otra oportunidad de salir al exterior y vivir aventura alguna. Ciertamente, se quedaría aburrida y tuviera que tomar por esposo algún príncipe pedante de cualquier reino lejano solo para mantener la continuidad de su legado… ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera quería eso para su vida!

"¡Yo tengo derecho a decidir quién quiero ser!" gritó de pronto Peach, lo cual sobresaltó a Toad, que estaba medio dormido.

"¿¡Pero que decís!?"

La princesa se apresuró a disculparse.

"Lo siento, Toad. Es que estaba pensando en algo y, por lo visto lo dije en voz alta"

"Sería mejor que descansaseis. Mañana tenemos que seguir caminando"

Ella asintió y, se esforzó en dejar a un lado sus preocupaciones para poder descansar.

Al día siguiente, ambos se levantaron y continuaron la marcha. Toad la encabezaba porque de aquel modo podría avisar a Peach si había peligro y que ella pudiera escapar.

"¡Ya te dije que no quería que me dieses un trato de favor!" había protestado ella, pero él insistió.

En su camino tuvieron que esconderse también de las malvadas plantas carnívoras, que estaban plantadas por el lugar por el que pasaron y, no solo eso, sino que también había veces que al pasar cerca de las tuberías (que habían sido instaladas por los propios Mario y Luigi para desplazarse rápidamente de un lugar a otro) también podía aparecer alguna, pues aquellas desagradables criaturas habían aprendido a usarlas.

"¡Ojála yo supiese manejar la flor de fuego como ellos!" pensó la princesa con gran frustración, pues estaba convencida de que hubiese sido capaz si en vez de estar rigiendo los asuntos del Reino Champiñón, hubiese salido de aventuras.

Al continuar la marcha, pasaron cerca de una casa, a la que decidieron parar para pasar la noche. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, es que era una de las tantas casas encantadas que había en aquel alocado mundo. En su interior se encontraba el fantasma Boo.

Boo se había cruzado con Mario y Luigi en varias ocasiones; era malvado, pero sobre todo travieso; le encantaba atemorizar a las víctimas cada vez que se daban la vuelta y poseer objetos con el fin de aterrorizarlos. El problema estaba en que había ocasiones que los asustaba tanto que los llevaba a la muerte, bien por un colapso a causa del susto, o bien porque en su desesperación por escapar saltaban por la ventana muriendo en el acto. Sin embargo, Boo tenía el defecto de ser tímido y, si lo miraban fijamente se sonrojaba y ocultaba.

Boo esperó pacientemente a que Toad y Peach se hubieran relajado lo suficiente, como para situarse detrás de ambos y darles un buen susto.

"¡AHHHHHH!"

El grito de Toad podía haberse escuchado incluso en el Reino Champiñón; estaba totalmente aterrado ante aquel horrible ser, y por si eso fuera poco no se contentaba con asustarlos, sino que además disfrutaba persiguiéndolos.

Aunque Peach se asustó al principio, pronto reaccionó y se acordó que Mario le había contado durante aquellas meriendas en palacio qué es lo que había que hacer para vencer a Boo; y si él podía hacerlo, ella también podría, no iba a ser menos.

Con una gran mirada de determinación, la princesa clavó su mirada fijamente en el fantasma que, en un principio no se podía creer que aquella mujer no le tuviera miedo; pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que efectivamente lo estaba mirando, se puso colorado como un tomate y se dio la vuelta.

"¡Y no quiero que nos vuelvas a molestar esta noche!" le gritó furiosa Peach "O si no… te juro que… ¡Te daré un beso!"

"¡ESO NOOOO!" gritó con voz ronca el fantasma mientras huía despavorido, si era algo que odiaba más que el contacto ocular era el contacto físico.

"Eso ha estado increíble, Alte… Quiero decir, Peach" le alabó Toad, que estaba impresionado de ver lo bien que la princesa se había desenvuelto en aquella situación.

Ella agradeció el cumplido, y, a continuación ambos se fueron a dormir.

En el Castillo del Rey Bowser, Mario y Luigi se encontraban prisioneros, el Rey los había encadenado cuatro veces más de lo habitual, pues su larga lista de fracasos ante ambos lo preocupaba; ni siquiera se fiaba de sus carceleros, de modo que él mismo les llevaba la cena y les daba de comer.

"¡La Princesa Peach por fin será mi esposa!" exclamó el Rey de los Koopas con júbilo "¡Lo hará si no quiere que su estúpido reino sea destruido!"

Y, dicho esto, salió del castillo para dirigirse al Reino Champiñón, ignorando que, justo en aquel momento Peach y Toad habían reanudado su viaje de rescate.

Sin embargo, a la princesa aún le quedaba un pequeño obstáculo que sortear antes de llegar al castillo. Cuando estaban atravesando una montaña, oyeron voces a sus espaldas.

"¡Son huellas de uno de los nuestros! ¡Seguro que de Toad! ¡Él nunca se separa de nuestra princesa!"

"¡Y esas otras huellas son de nuestra princesa! ¡No pueden andar lejos!"

Inmediatamente, ambos supieron que aquellas voces pertenecían a los soldados del Reino Champiñón, que no querían que a su princesa le ocurriera nada malo, y habían decidido pues encontrarla para llevarle de vuelta a palacio, incluso si esto significaba hacerlo contra su voluntad.

Peach y Toad se escondieron en lo que parecía ser una cueva, pero en realidad no se trataba de otra cosa que de una tubería que Mario y Luigi habían instalado.

"No deberíamos avanzar más" opinó Toad "Estas tuberías pueden medir kilómetros, y no sabemos dónde va a parar ¡Igual nos lleva a una zona de agua!"

La princesa asintió, pero cuando quisieron volver por donde habían llegado, oyeron que los soldados se acercaban.

"¡Las huellas acaban allí! ¡Tienen que estar allí escondidos!"

Y, sin dudarlo, tanto Peach como Toad corrieron por la tubería. El pequeño Champiñón no se había equivocado; efectivamente era una larguísima tubería, pero lo peor era lo oscuro que estaba, y la princesa y su sirviente tuvieron que correr cogidos de la mano para que ninguno de los dos se perdiera. Tras un buen rato de carrera, comenzaron a ver una pequeña luz de fondo.

"¡Aguanta, Toad! ¡Ya veo la salida!"

Ambos llegaron al final de la tubería, y el contraste con la luz del sol fue tan fuerte, que ambos se taparon momentáneamente los ojos; cuando se acostumbraron a la luz, pudieron ver delante suyo el castillo del mismísimo Bowser, que era a donde querían llegar.

Al oír pisadas detrás, sabían que sus perseguidores aún no habían tirado la toalla y se apresuraron a dirigirse al castillo.

"No nos seguirán" comentó Toad "Le tienen un miedo terrible a los koopas"

Mientras tanto, Bowser había llegado al Reino Champiñón. La mayoría de los habitantes huyeron despavoridos ante su presencia y, únicamente un anciano no se movió de donde estaba.

"¿¡Donde está la princesa?! ¡Exijo hablar con ella!" gritó el malvado Rey de los koopas.

"La princesa no se encuentra aquí en estos momentos" respondió con tranquilidad el anciano, al parecer no temía a Bowser porque al ser tan viejo no lo asustaba la idea de morir "Se fue y nadie sabe a dónde"

El malvado iba a aplastarlo, pero cambió de idea en el último instante, y corrió hacia su reino; al parecer pensó que, si él había ido al reino de Peach había una probabilidad muy alta de que la princesa hubiese ido al suyo.

Peach y Toad habían llegado al castillo, pero entrar no iba a ser fácil, pues estaba custodiado por koopas. Toad decidió servir de distracción pese a la negativa rotunda de la princesa.

"Tú misma me dijiste que no te diera un trato de favor" le dijo él al tiempo que cargaba contra los guardias.

Toad salto encima de los koopas haciendo que se metiera en su cascarón; había oído tantas veces a Mario y a Luigi hablar sobre ello que siempre había querido probarlo. Los otros guardias fueron a por él, pero inteligentemente, Toad le pegó una fuerte patada al caparazón y este arrolló a los guardias. Aprovechando la confusión Peach fue capaz de entrar en el castillo.

El interior del castillo era oscuro, y tenía un fuerte olor a azufre. También había un montón de lava, pero lo peor de todo eran los thwomp, una especie de ser viviente en forma de roca picuda y con cara maligna que, cuando alguien se acercaba se dejaban caer con el propósito de aplastarlo. Peach esperó a que estuvieran de pie y luego cruzó a toda velocidad evitando ser espachurrada. La princesa estaba a punto de llegar donde se encontraban Mario y Luigi cuando Bowser entró corriendo y gritando furioso. Peach trató de correr hacia la sala, pero él fue más rápido y dio un salto poniéndose delante de ella y cortándole el paso.

"Peach, mi princesa bonita…" comenzó pero ella lo interrumpió.

"¡No se te ocurra llamarme así después de todo lo que me has hecho!"

"Pero cariño, yo… yo solo quiero que seamos felices, es que eres tan especial… ¡Ellos no te merecen, yo sí!"

La princesa guardó silencio un momento, y luego miró al Rey de los koopas con una mirada de decisión.

"No me casaré contigo jamás de los jamases, Bowser. ¿Pero sabes? Tienes razón, no quiero casarme tampoco con Mario ni con Luigi. Quiero ser una princesa independiente"

Al oír estas palabras Bowser soltó un rugido.

"¡CÁLLATE! ¡Serás mi esposa o destruiré el reino Champiñón!"

Peach comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pero entonces miró alrededor y vio que Bowser estaba encima de un puente levadizo de madera y que debajo suyo había un mar de lava. Siguió mirando hasta que vio una palanca que servía para bajar o levantar el puente, lo único que podía hacer era ingeniárselas para llegar hasta la palanca sin que Bowser la viera, pero era imposible, él estaba ahí delante, a no ser que…

A la princesa no le gustaba en absoluto jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, ni siquiera con los de Bowser, pero aquella era una situación que requería medidas excepcionales. Con la mirada más seductora que poseía, Peach miró a Bowser y fingió un cambio de actitud.

"Está bien, tú ganas. Seré tu esposa"

Bowser se puso loco de contento al oír estas palabras, y se inclinó para besar a Peach, ocultando la náusea que la invadió, ella lo besó; tenía un aliento horrible.

"Para la boda me gustaría un vestido de color blanco con más de mil margaritas, ¿Es posible?"

Y, mientras decía esto, se fue acercando un poco más a la palanca.

"Claro que sí, cariño. Déjamelo a mí. goombas y koopas no dormirán hasta que tengan hasta la última de las flores de tu vestido"

"Y espero que mi hombre sepa mantener ese cuerpazo durante el matrimonio"

"Claro que sí, mi preciosa princesa. Me ejercitaré todos los días para resultarte atractivo"

"¿Podías hacerme una demostración de tu fuerza, por favor?"

Y pidió esto mientras ponía una mirada a la que ni siquiera el malvado pudo resistirse.

El Rey de los koopas comenzó a adoptar poses, momento en el que Peach corrió hacia la palanca y tiró de ellas con todas sus fuerzas.

El suelo comenzó a temblar a los pies de Bowser, sin darle tiempo a apartarse comprendió que Peach lo había engañado y una furia asesina lo invadió, pero no pudo hacer nada más porque el suelo se abrió ante sus pies y cayó a la ardiente lava.

La princesa observó con preocupación durante unos instantes; una parte de ella estaba aterrada ante la posibilidad de que el rey de los koopas saliese de la lava, y entonces ya no tendría escapatoria. Pero no sucedió nada, de modo que tiró una vez más y el puente volvió a estar en su lugar. Peach corrió hasta los calabozos donde se encontraban Mario y Luigi, los cuales no podían creer que la princesa estuviese allí. Ella les entregó una ganzúa para que pudieran forzar la cerradura y, todos juntos salieron de aquel lugar. Ya se habían ido cuando Bowser salió de la lava ardiendo. En su mente existía solo un objetivo: la venganza, pero esta vez no solo contra Mario y Luigi sino contra Peach también.

De nuevo en el Reino Champiñón fue el turno de Peach de ser recibida como la heroína. Ya nadie volvería a pensar que era débil o dependiente; pero aún no estaba satisfecha del todo y, por ello decidió cambiar la Ley para garantizar que, no se casaría hasta no encontrar a alguien que ella escogiese alguien apropiado para ser su esposo.

Mario y Luigi se juntaron con Yoshi de nuevo, y se marcharon del reino en busca de aventuras; pero ya no eran solo ellos tres quienes sabían divertirse, de vez en cuando Peach salía a escondidas de Palacio junto con Toad Todstool para vivir juntos aventuras.

No había dudas de que la princesa Peach era ahora feliz.

* * *

 _La Princesa Peach es uno de mis personajes femeninos de ficción favoritos, pero me hubiese gustado que en el juego tuviese más protagonismo más allá de "Super Princess Peach", y por eso escribí este Fanfic._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y espero verlos a todos en mi próximo fanfic._


End file.
